The invention relates to a shaft stop bushing having a stop end surface and a longitudinal bore extending from the stop end surface. The bore includes a cylindrical portion and a circular groove, which is adjacent to the cylindrical portion and has a tapering end portion, for receiving a split stop ring mounted on the shaft which is surrounded by the bushing. In such a known shaft stop arrangement, expansion of a circlip used as a stop ring is necessary during mounting onto the shaft, and burrs on circlip and/or stop bushing create difficulties during the assembly if the stop bushing on the shaft has to be drawn over the circlip, which is still somewhat expanded when located in the annular groove of the shaft.